Talk:Angels of Death
The Snow Storm I swear when I was playing the snow storm in IV,there is a biker in the back of the room with the coke (Cocaine) in it.He had a jacket,black beard and sunglasses.Was he a member of The Lost or the AoD?-HuangLee :I don't recall him, I would have killed him without noticing any of that. I do know however that those people who stole the coke from Elizabeta are friends of Little Jacob. If you can find any connection between Jacob and any of those gangs you have your answer. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 23:07, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Alright.I went back and checked.He was a member of the AoD.-User:HuangLee The Clubhouse Can someone tell me where exactly in Liberty City the aod's clubhouse is cause I don't have tlad but would like to see where it is. Does anyone know and can you post a pic of the map where it is. Much thanks. --LuisFernandoLopez 13:19, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :I think it's on Ivy Drive in Varsity Heights, below the Union Drive West bridge. It has a flame painting on the side of the building.--'Spaceeinstein' 19:44, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks very much. I'll have a look and if I find it I'll get back to you. --LuisFernandoLopez 19:59, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::It's pretty damn easy to find if you play the Lost and Damned. Can't really miss it in North Holland. Enigma24 (talk) 01:32, April 18, 2013 (UTC). Chinatown Wars Why no mention of Lester Leroc working undercover for Hsin to find out if the rat was in the gang? Zedo Mann : Because this a page about the Angels of Death, not about Lester. The club wouldn't have known he was undercover anyway. Enigma24 (talk) 01:31, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Lost and Damned Aftermath The Lost never really did stand much of a chance against the Angels did they? With multiple chapters and a hell of a lot of members ready to get down and dirty they could push into Alderney City if they really wanted. So what about after The Lost's Alderney City chapter collapsed? That would leave the way wide open for the Angels of Death to expand across into the State of Alderney, not that The Lost would have been able to hold them off forever even if they had survived. So what do people think? Can you see an Angels of Death MC Alderney City chapter? It would well and truly shake things up. Enigma24 (talk) 01:28, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Angels of Death and Skinheads are two different gangs They are two diferrent gangs. Jimmy Kand and his cronies have no known affiliation with The AoD whatsoever, so the skinheads deserve their own page and shouldn't be grouped in with the AoD. The fact that they both may have racist leanings is just a coincidence. :: I guess if we have Darren Covey's Gang, we can have Skinheads too. But do they appear anywhere else? Just so we have something to discuss. Orto Dogge (talk) 19:42, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :: Yes. They appear as pedestrians in North Holland, Purgatory, and Algonquin and are featured as low level drug peddlers in Mafiya Work on multiplayer and car thieves in Carjack City. Also, one member, Marty Boldenow, is seen with a bunch of Jamaican gangsters, so this indicates some sort of partnership with the Hillside Posse. This would be akin to early skinheads in the UK who were influenced by the Jamaican rudeboy subculture, so they probably aren't racist. Oh, and a bunch of skinheads attack Johnny Klebitz when he picks up Ashley from the projects in Northwood. Polpun (talk) 21:21, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :::: Wow, thank you, it's very interesting and rare information. I guess the only problem is that they don't appear to be the gang in game files, don't spawn together, don't have no turf and somehow look just like typical white criminals. But since we have Darren Covey's Gang, Jewish Mob, Gunthugs and Luca's crew, I think this is not the problem. Are you sure they are skins, though? Not punks, for example? Just a question, the name "Skinheads" seems obvious to me. :::: Anyway, it's not my decision to make, but I think you should create a page about them, just ask staff members here. It's a beautiful idea and you are very competent! :::: Thanks again. Orto Dogge (talk) 22:18, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :::: Their overall style is that of a skinhead. There's a lot of overlap between the punk and skinhead subcultures, but the skinheads' style is distinct; they have that combination of Doc Martin-style boots, tight t-shirts (often plain white), jeans with suspenders, bomber jackets, etc. Most have shaved heads, but not necessarily. I'd classify them as skinheads and not punks. Again, I don't know who equated the skinheads with the AoD but they're wrong. There's no affiliation with the two groups whatsoever. Polpun (talk) 20:28, March 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Their affiliation with Yardies was proven today for me, by the way. During vehicle thefts for Brucie he orders to steal Feltzer from dealer in Broker. The dealer is Jamaican and he has a deal with Skinhead. I guess we should create the page, since we've already got a lot of pages of small gangs and affiliations of criminals. So, will you ask about it, or should I? Orto Dogge (talk) 20:36, March 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::: I asked about it already. It's all good. I'll start creating a page for the gang. Polpun (talk) 00:01, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Wiped out? I wanted to discuss about what happened to the Angels of Death, it's some speculation when someone says "they're wiped out", we can find a random event in GTA V with a Lost MC member saying that the AOD are wiped out, but nothing is confirmed, what is your opinion about them? Do you think they were really wiped out or they still running? (talk) 20:53, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Confirmation Is it true that the AoD exist in LS during 2013 if you choose a clubhouse, or is it just a logo choice dedicated to the gang? I discovered the ability to choose their logo but I'm not entirely sure if they would exist in 2013. Spiky Eared Pichu (talk) 18:37, October 7, 2016 (UTC)